Dominant Species
History Origin The Dominant Species were a branch of Mutants that evolved on the Earth and consisted solely of beings that were capable of transforming into lycanthropic forms. Their origin was largely unknown and its not known how long the group had existed. Their abilities meant that all its members had the appearance of werewolves which granted them increased strength as well as claws and led them to believe firmly in the greatness of Homo Superior. In fact, they believed themselves to be the true inheritors of the planet and looked down at mankind as well as actively targeted them. Whilst this was the case, they largely remained in hiding and fanatically subscribed to the belief of survival of the fittest. As they saw themselves as being more evolved, that meant that they considered themselves the peak of fittest and thus specimens that epitomized the future. They did not consider that their beliefs was a simple right to kill humans but rather that they obeyed Darwinian laws of nature that superseded the laws of man. In addition, this meant that they believed that they were in competition with not only Homo Sapiens but also with ordinary Mutants. Their beliefs also meant that they did not approve of interacial matings between Mutants and Humans. At some point, the group fell under the dominance of Maximus Lobo who was responsible for creating Lobo Technologies; a subsidiary of Worthington Enterprises where he and his kind worked in the shadows to achieve their goals. The Dominant Species The discovery of the Dominant Species came when one of their kind witnessed a Mutant girl by the name of Mandy along with her Human boyfriend David being picked on by two other members of Homo Sapiens in the White Plains at New York. Led by a Human by the name of Peroski, they intended to separate the pair by stirring racial tensions and stating that Mutants were contagious. This drew a member of the Dominant Species who began repeating the words of the hate group of Humans who were scared but the creature simply attacked them. Killing the Humans brutally, it turned its intentions to the couple and stated that they were the inheritors of the Earth. Whilst David tried to shelter his girlfriend, the Dominant Species member simply expressed his disapproval of their relationship by ruthlessly gutting the Human in front of Mandy's eyes. The death resulted in the New York Police Department visiting the crime scene with officer Charlotte Jones taking the case which attracted the X-Men. This saw Northstar, Angel, Husk and Northstar arrive on the scene where they were briefed that four Humans were killed with the surviving Mutant girl stating that it was the result of a werewolf-like being stating that it was a member of Homo Superior. Picking up the scent, Wolverine led the group to a building owned by Lobo Technologies. Whilst Husk briefed the newly arrived Angel and Northstar, Wolverine went in where he was ambushed by the Dominant Species that left him brutally injured whereupon Maximus Lobo introduced himself to the X-Men. This forced Northstar to take the injured Wolverine away whilst leaving Angel and Husk to fight the Dominant Species who had shifted to their lycanthrope form. Despite Warren's fighting skill and Husk in her steel form, the two were badly injured in the fight at which point Worthington demanded to know why their foes were attacking them. Lobo responded that they did it because they could and that nature demanded that they removed the unfit from the gene pool. Whilst speaking to Maximus Lobo, Warren learnt of the motivations of the Dominant Species and decided to fly away with the injured Paige in his arms rather than fight them. Despite being chased, they managed to evade their werewolf foes but fell into the nearby woods where they nearly died from their wounds had it not been for the healing factor in Angel's blood. Whilst the two recovered, the Dominant Species tracked them who once again brutally fought the two leaving Paige nearly dying thus forcing Angel to fly with her once more. He quickly realized that the Dominant Species were herding the pair back to Lobo-Tech in order to finish them off. With a dying Paige in his arms, Angel used his blood to heal her at which point Lobo's pack emerged to finish the pair off. However, the X-Men arrived with additional reinforcements in the form of Juggernaut, Iceman and Nightcrawler who blinded the werewolves. This led to Lobo igniting flammeable liquids in order to escape whilst several of his kind were frozen by Iceman. Aftermath Maximus Lobo later tried to recruit the lupine Mutant known as Wolf Cub who refused. Members Current *Maximus Lobo Former *Maximus Lobo Allies *Lobo Technologies Enemies *X-Men *Humans Notes *Considering that Lobo himself was depowered following Decimation, the group may no longer exist after M-Day. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Teams